My wildcat, my sister!
by mienai-chizu
Summary: Three years after the D-Reaper. Ruki is 16, has a cousin, Souma, who is the best friend of... of course Ryo! Ruki finds out, that Ryo s father is dating her mother. Soon they will be a happy family...
1. Chapter 1: My wildcat, my sister!

My Woldcat, my sister!

* * *

_Ruki (16), Ryo (17), Souma (17), _

„_Ruki, Ruki darling, I´m pregnant. I´m so happy. You will get a small sister or brother. What? You ask who the father of the baby is? It´s... You know him... It´s Akiyama. No Ruki not junior. Akiyama senior."_

Shocked and sweated Ruki jumped up from her bad. Her breathing was hard and she couldn´t move for a moment. Then she looked up and realized, everything was a dream. A nightmare.

She tried to calm herself: ´Be cool Ruki. It was only a nightmare. Not real. Only a nightmare. You have to breath Ruki. Dont forget about the breathing!´.

Soon she was clear enough to let herself fall back in her big white pillow. She reached over to her watch. It was 09:30. But she doesn´t care. It was saturday of the last week before the summer vacation. Ruki tried to fell asleep but she was ready to stand up. So she walked to her wardrobe and took a short blue skirt out of it. An extreamly short skirt. Because it was to short, she put on long white socks which ended by her hips. So it wasn´t to sexy. (In her opninion). Then she walked to the eating room for having breakfast. But not before greating her grandmom friendly.

´Where is mom!´ , Ruki asked her grandmother after swollowing the last bit of her omlet.

´Rumiko is gone for work. You know she has sighned the contract with Chanel. She will be off till evening!" , her grandmother told her from the kitchen.

The day was boring. Really boring. So boring, that Ruki was happy when her cousin Souma had come to get her out for trip. She loved it to be with him. With Souma she didn´t need be strong or put on the mask of the ice queen. They were friends since Ruki started to think by herself. He was living in the same house since Ruki was borned. Because his parents, the aunt and uncle of Ruki, had lots of conflicts and they didn´t want Souma to get between them, they send him to his aunt Rumiko. Which raised him as her own child. Ten years ago his parents divorced and his mother had gone to america. She often writes him letters and calls him everyday and tries to get him to fly over to america and live with her as a family. But his answer is always the same: ´How can I go to america and let Ruki here. Unmarried and without a man on who she can rely. She is like my small sister. I can´t let Ruki behind. Not until there is a man or a second brother in her life. So mom. I really would be happy to live with you in america but not yet!´

Ruki was everytime happy to hear Souma say that, because to be with him she only needed to stay unmarried. And her mother needed to stay unmarried to. It would be so simple for her if there wouldn´t be this egoistic jerk, named Ryo Akiyama. It isn´t enough that his father is the manager of her mother no, he have to be the best male friend of Souma too. He had to be the football and basketball team mate of Souma and simply the first choice for Rika.

When Ruki though about that, she was angry. She was so upset that she could destroy anything around here. It doesn´t matter if its something alive or not. ´Why Souma wanted to have Ryo. Of all the damned boys in her school it had to be Ryo who was everytime between Ruki and Souma.´ It wasn´t like Ruki loved Souma as a man. He loved him as a brother. _As they were small_, Ruki remembered, _they made a promise to each other. Ruki wanted to find a great wife for her cousin and he would find the best husband._

Suddenly Ruki woke up from here thoughts and found herself in a small coffee near the school, Souma and Ruki and of course Takato, Jenrya, Jeri, Alice, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo, attended. It was saturday, the school was only open for training for the school teams.

´Why aren´t you in school. You have training now. Or am I wrong?´ , Ruki asked her cousin, who sat in front of her and ate his ice cream.

´Yes your right! But I´m skiving. I can´t let my little sis be inside all the summer. So I have to skip training from time to time. Until you agree to go out with HIM!´ , the handsome guy answered and looked with a serious face over to Ruki. She just smiled.

´Then you can give up on football and basketball. Because I will never go out with him!´ , Ruki tried to say angrily.

´Ruki, you are breaking your promise! You remember that if I tell you to marry him, you will have to do so!´ , he said now with a calm expression.

´Why it has to be him? He is such a jerk. He turns me upset only by being near me!´ , she shouted out loudly. Now other customers turned to face them. It took same seconds but then, all of them were running to Ruki and asking for a photo or an autograph. All of them were shouting and pushing themselves on the ground. Souma took out his money and payed for both of them. Then he reached out and took Ruki´s hand and guided her out of the crowd.

´Its everytime the same with you. We can´t go out and not be captured by people. Couldn´t you stay calm in the caffee. All of them are now really upset!´ , her cousin scolded, without turning to her.

´Don´t be mad, please. Souma... I´m sorry. But its everytime the same when we talk about him and you know that. So don´t force me to talk about him!´ , she told him.

´It´s allright! I´m not mad. I´m tired of those things. You know. I want to have a great day with you sis and everytime there is a crowd between us. But it doesn´t matter now. Come on. We are going to the beach!´


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Names

_The last week before the summer vacation._

The last week was bad. Ruki would like it more if it would be boring. But it was upsetting.

Monday: Arguing with Ryo.

Thuesday: Arguing with Souma as a punishment for arguing with Ryo the day before.

Wednesday: Arguing with her mother because of a pink dress, a photoshooting on the beach and because of arguing with Souma on Thuesday.

Thursday: Arguing with the teacher because of a fight with Momoko. A girl who wanted to date Souma. (Ruki has broken Momokos nose)

Friday: Souma and Ryo were both on a footbal turnament. That means: No arguing, no fighting, no pink dress. (Her mother was on the turnament too because she wanted to cheer for Souma.)

Saturday: Arguing with Souma because of the party. (They have won the turnament)

Sunday: The Party. No arguing. But really bad mood because of the pink dress she ´_accidently´_has burned when her mother was out on Friday.

The summer vacation.

Ruki got up very soon. She wasn´t tired of the party last night. Althought the drinkturnament she had won last night let her head ache. She has won it. She had drunk seven bottles of beer. One bottle vodka and one bottle whyskey. And she wasn´t a bit groggily. Alcohol doesn´t work on her. But the headaches the day after it are really bad.

Ruki remembered well what happened yesterday. All of her friends were there. That meaned half of her school and all girls from the modeling team. Some of her singer friends who were teeny idols too. In fact there were like 30 persons last night on the party. And all of them were to drunk for going home. But it was planned that all of them will stay in Makino Residence until they feel well.It is good that the Nonaka mansion has 50 rooms. Four of them belonged to Ruki alone. One was her bedroom, the second one was for relaxing. The other one was her waredrobe. And the last one was a studio to record songs. Her mother had ´only´ two rooms. One bedroom and a wardrobe room like Ruki. And her grandmother had two rooms too. There was one livingroom, one eatingroom, lots of guestrooms and uncountable bathrooms . All of her friends were her and the house had still rooms which weren´t used. The house was not a ´normal hollywood house. It was a japanese palace. From out and inside. With a big garden with a water stream inside. With a bridge and lots of sakura trees. Lots of flowers and rare birds. Ruki had a personal american kestrel and a white owl in seperate big cages. The cages were so big that they didn´t seem to be cages. They were like big rooms with own trees and flowers. The beautiful birds greated Ruki as she stepped out of her chamber in the garden. In her green kimono and her open fire-red hairs she looked like a princess. Like not from this world. She took a birdglove and put it on her right hand. Then she opened the american kestrel cage and reached out for the big bird. The great and beautiful bird sat down on her right hand and as she moved it near to her face, the american kestrel grazed Ruki´s lips. It looked like a kiss. And Ruki wasn´t awere that same one was looking.

Suddenly Ryo was stepping out of the shadow of a tree. Ruki hadn´t hear him before and she was surprised and a little bit upser about herself. But the young man only smiled.

´You are beautiful! Wildcat! , he told Ruki calm.

´Save your compliments for one of the dumb girls at school or tell them to your fanclub members! I don´t want to hear it!, Ruki answered more upset.

´You are really cruel, little princess!´ , he contineud.

´Don´t call me little princess. Souma is the only one who can call me like that and not be beaten to death by me! , she screamed back.

´Okey kitty!

´I´m not a kitty. You know my name so use it! I´m not wildcat or kitty. And you also know that for little princess I will destroy you. I don´t want to hear those cuty things from you. I´m not like this stupid girls which scream ´kawaii!! if they see something fleecy and adorable or something like you! Compared to them, I´am normal!, she scoweled with more passion.

He could only grin about that. Y_eah, this was his wildcat with the sharpest clows and the flashing eyes_, Ryo thought.

´What? Why are you grinning so stupid? , she asked him.

´That´s why I love you. Wildcat! , he told her.

She was angry but she was blushing a little bit. He took an other birdglove and reached out. The colorful bird landed on Ryos hand and watched in his blue eyes. Ryo stroke the light blue and grey head of the american kestrel.

´What´s his name?, asked Ryo.

´Pierrot! , answered Ruki.

He rised his arm and the bird flew away. Ruki´s grandmother called for them. It was breakfast time. Ruki walked inside and Ryo followed her. There they were. In Ruki´s chamber. It was silently. To silently. Ruki turned aroud to face Ryo. She was waiting. Waiting for him to go out. ´I want to dress up. Go out!´ He grinned and stepped out of her room.

After breakfast, the guests started to go home. Untill Ruki was the only one in the living room. Souma was standing in the door and smiling. He watched his little sis kneeing down next to the table and playing with the phone. Her head was aching again. The door into the garden was open and Pierrot flew in and landed on her back. Then the bird walked over to her shoulder and down her arm. The claws hurted a little bit. Suddenly the phone rang. Ruki answered it. It was her manager. ´Ruki. You have to be in the studio at five o´clock. The video for your song „Clover" has to be made, And also we need to shoot some photos for the CD! , a female voice said. It was more like a command. Ruki put the phone down and carried Pierrot into the garden. She brought him into the cage and got ready to drive to the studio. It was 14:00 and to soon for work but she wanted to start now and end it before evening.

The photographer argued with the manager the whole time. They had made only twelve photos. Then Ruki was to stressed of both of them. She quited the set without dressing back to normal. So she was running through the town in a white lolita dress. And of course the had to run into him. As she bumped into his chest and fall back, he captured her by her wrist and took her in his arms. Ruki opened her eyes slow. She was tired of running and she was tired of working. But most of all she was tired of Ryo.

´YOU! , Ruki screamed out loudly.

All the passengers looked in her direction. Then she could count only a few secounds till all of them where hasting in her direction.

´Its always the same with you, wildcat! , can´t you just be quiet.

The people pitchforkened Ruki until she almost fell, but Ryo held her. It was one of the few times she was happy that Ryo was by her said. He brought her out of the crowd and tried to take her to a safe place. So he drag her into a side street and then into an other one. As long as they were together nobody noticed Ruki. They hadn´t speak while they were walking. Then Ruki dragged her hand

away from his. Suddnely both of them stopped.

´Thanks. , Ruki whispered.

´Wow! This is the first time you thanked me for rescuing you. What happaned? You aren´t in your best mood? Has some one done something to you, wildcat? , Ryo asked surprised.

Ruki negated. ´It´s okay. I am just tired! , she answered.

´Really tired... , then Ruki collapsed in front of Ryo. He could only catch her before she reaches the ground with her knees.


End file.
